Haruhi Suzumiya: SOS Brigade's Greastest Actor
by The mind reader8-2
Summary: This story is of a group I work for that enter the world of Haruhi Suzumiya. One agent falls in with Mrs. Suzumiya and that is when things get weird from that point on the world is not the same for either of them. Read who falls in love with her. His secrets and past. Death, love, and hatred forms. Warning MAJOR Kyon bashings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Confessions**

**This is my first fan fiction. It is also a side project while I set on my book that I am writing. In this one I bring in a set and a few things that were not in anime or manga. I also tried to make the characters; Haruhi, Kyon, Yuki, Itsuki, and Mikuru; to their original personalities. It was hard, but I worked it to where only (or at least mainly) Haruhi was a little out of character. **

**In the beginning I had two options for my character. One was to have him leave a registration form taped to the door. Or two have him do what he does here.**

**And now The Disclaimer: I own nothing of Haruhi Suzumiya series Characters included. Only things I own is the story, my characters, and where they came from.**

As Haruhi walked the school grounds in search of a mystery that was worthy of her expectations to be solved, and that is when she noticed another male student that standing off by his lonesome. She started walking towards the new student. He is five feet and six inches tall wearing the school uniform and sunglasses, sporting sharp looking tan and slicked back hair dew. The next moment after she had closed her eyes he vanished into thin air. Haruhi Suzumiya looked around the crowd for him, but couldn't spot him there was just too many people in the school's plaza to find him so went on to the clubroom, her original destination, so she could tell the SOS Brigade about the need to find and question the newcomer.

A few minutes later at the clubroom

"Listen up gang I found yet another mystery for us to solve." Haruhi exclaimed as she barged into the clubroom getting the attention of everyone but Yuki Nagato.

"And we should care why?" Kyon inquired while having a bored expression on his face.

"Let me get to that part." Haruhi replied giving a fake pout.

Kyon went back to a semi-interest state of mind, but keeping the bored expression.

"Anyway, we first need to find him then we need to bring him here for phase two." She continued with her happy expression.

"Or you could just turn around and invite me in Mrs. Suzumiya." A calm voice stated from behind her. Haruhi jumped to her right turning around with a scared expression on her face. Kyon, Mikuru, Itsuki, and even Yuki looked at the new person leaning against the door frame. The male continued, "I am sorry if I was interrupting but I was just wondering if I could join you for a cup of tea and talk to you all. About joining this club of course and anything else that is possible."

"Oh yes, sorry, of course please come in and have a seat. Mikuru whip up this man a cup of tea. Hurry up now," Haruhi ordered.

By the time the male sat down the tea was ready to go but when Mikuru got halfway to him she tripped on a cable. The cup and hot tea went up into the air and that was when it happened. Out of nowhere the male caught Mikuru and the cup, and quick succession the hot tea in the cup. Everyone was surprised at the speed he had traveled to do that they just looked at the pair. He helped Mikuru back up to her feet before he took a sip of the tea and stated, "This is quite divine Mrs. Asahina." With smile on his face that scared Haruhi's into a frown.

"Th-thank you-u." is all she could get out from the blushing.

"Enough of those chit chats. How did you do you that? Who are you? Where do you come from? And why do want to join the SOS Brigade?" Haruhi questioned eagerly and rapidly.

"I guess it is fair to answer those questions. First my name is Tyler Ensis. Second I am from Rome, Italy. Thirdly I want to join because I prefer to have an interesting club to work with." Tyler stated with a faint smile, and then continued, "Lastly speed and muscle control training. I can run a twelve point six for a mile flat before breaking a sweat nowadays."

"That is quite impressive, but I bet I could do better. Maybe even Kyon could do the same," Haruhi stated with a smirk on her face.

Surprised at the comment, Kyon yelled, "Hey don't start bringing me into something I know I cannot do."

"I see anyway when I can I start in club's activities." Tyler calmly said.

"Well seeing as tomorrow is Saturday. How about tomorrow? Say the Metro station, and if you're late the penalty will be delivered." Haruhi said with a look of deep thought, and her finger on her chin.

"Sure I will be there." Tyler said with another faint smile.

Haruhi gave her signature smile before stating, "I am going home meeting dismissed." She grabbed her bag off the floor and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Now that she is gone I am sure the three of you have questions for me, especially you Mrs. Nagato." Tyler stated boldly while taking off his sunglasses revealing bluish-green eyes.

The first one to speak up was Yuki. She asked/stated, "How are you here I have no record of you in my databases, nor of who you work for."

"Hmmmm, we perceived as much. My real name is Conit Fiset. As for how I am here and who I work for is quite a story. I am from a place called by locals Nyenal five, and I work for a corporation that sent probes here over twenty years ago and up to three years ago we were getting information. After that we sent in field agents such as me and a few others. Our mission was to look into the disappearance of the probes and the massive power source that destroyed them three years ago. Which led us to Haruhi Suzumiya as the power source, and I was order to intermingle with her and this club."

"So what you are saying is that if need be you will kill Mrs. Suzumiya." Itsuki stated losing his smile.

"Yes and no, such action might be too costly, and for my group is not only one interested in her, from my area. For us, the agents are from a war torn dimension. Isn't that right time traveler, or maybe you would like some proof espier." Conit stated taking a seat at the table and finishing off the cup of tea.

"How can you prove those facts!" Kyon stated.

"Mrs. Asahina may I please have more of the tea please. As for your question Kyon. I can do a small demonstration of my Nyenal powers." Tyler stated while Mikuru poured some more tea into the cup.

"Then do it!" Kyon exclaimed.

"I will before that an explanation. Everyone on my home planet has a power that they may control the power. Some are easier than other, and without a further adieu I give you mine." Conit said. He had the tea in cup lift up and swirled it around before placing it back in the cup. Next he had a ball of wind form in his hand then shot it out of the window. Then a small flame came off the lip of Kyon's cup and danced around it before disappearing. Conit continued, "That was just some of the basics that I have learned as a soldier."

"Well I see your point about you from a different dimension. Nobody here can do that here." Itsuki said with an upbeat tune to voice while his eyes were closed and a smile on his face.

Conit finished the cup tea then stated, "Well I see all of you tomorrow and remember call me Tyler Ensis. I don't need my presence being leaked to the enemies of the Nyes" he stood up, put on his sunglasses, walked towards the door, and before he opened the door, he continued, "oh and Mikuru, I have not had that good of tea since I left Nyenal five. In fact you out do their skills, and that is the best as for where I am from. Kyon you will never get a date with that sort of mind. Clean it up and select a different girl, trust me." With that he left the room. Leaving Kyon taken aback at the last statement.

"I don't trust him." Kyon stated coldly.

"He may have just showed us those powers, but I need a little bit more proof." Mikuru said quietly while cleaning up the tea cup.

Yuki remained silent either thinking about the events, or reading no one knew which.

"I, honestly, believe him to a point of place of origin, and the powers as well." Itsuki said with humor to his voice.

The group stayed there a few more hours before one by one heading home.

Saturday, 9:01 am

"Where is he? He is late." Haruhi stated impatiently. She is wearing a yellow blouse, green skirt, and a pair of flip-flops.

"I am sure he has a good explanation for his lateness." Kyon said, 'not I would want to be either lucky.' He is wearing a zip up t-shirt hoodie and jeans, with white tennis shoes.

"Why would I need to explain myself? When I have been here since eight thirty," Tyler said calmly scaring the group. Who turn to see him standing under a tree that was giving shade to its sole occupant who is wearing a grey t-shirt and green camo pants and black boots. 'Whoa how is he that silent in moving?' Kyon thought, knowing what this meant.

"That means Kyon was the last one here. That means he is going to buy us lunch," Haruhi stated with a smile. She continued, "Ok now then that means we draw straws to see the teams."

Tyler drew a red one. Kyon drew a red one. Itsuki (wearing his school uniform) drew a blue one. Mikuru (who was wearing comforting fitting pink sundress and red shoes) drew a red one. Leaving Haruhi and Yuki (She is also wearing her school uniform) with blue ones.

We went our separate ways. After about half an hour later on a deserted part of sidewalk, Tyler stopped his procession and said, "Now both of you still need some more proof as for where I came from. Well I asked a squad mate of mine to help confirm it, for you two at least."

"Conit I did not think you would bring two people." A voice from behind Mikuru and Kyon stated.

"The two worst trustees of the group so I am glad." Conit stated, "And please do remember we use our civilian names outside a secured location, Alexander."

"Sorry sir, it is just that male doesn't seem that annoying." Alexander replied, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans and black tennis shoes, "But the girl is as cute as a button."

"Hey we are right here and we have and want names you know." Kyon stated annoying the two Nyenal agents.

"And there it is. Anyways may I introduce Mikuru Asahina and Kyon. You two this is Alexander or Daniel Bolt." Conit stated with a polite tone.

"Look you two may want a long explained answer as to where we came from. I can do better. We are stepbrothers so everything that he told you is true. Now let's so them the tattoo." Daniel said without hesitation. The agents showed them a star with one half circles above the star. Tyler had two horizontal bars below his star. Daniel continued, "See only agents have a rank tattooed into their skin. Mine means Corporal, and his means Master Segeant."

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you are here still." Kyon retorted to the pair.

"I told you that yesterday. Now Daniel must leave us or we will be caught." Conit stated to the group. With that Daniel left as quietly as he had arrived.

12:00, aboveground metro station

"So did you guys find anything?" Haruhi asked with a down casted tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Suzumiya, but no." Tyler stated.

"Oh well, now to lunch. And remember Kyon you're buying." Haruhi stated returning to her usual happy self.

'What a drag. I almost got out of it.' He thought and then said, "Ok then lead us there." His frown lightens up a little. When the group got to the restaurant, and had ordered their meals. Yuki ordered a cherry lime soda, Kyon ordered a cup of tea, Mikuru ordered a small sandwich, Itsuki ordered nothing, Haruhi ordered a small meal, and Tyler ordered a small sandwich and a drink, and helped pay.

Haruhi stated, after finishing her meal, "Now when we go back out we will switch teammates. New teams are Kyon, Yuki, and Itsuki. The other team is Mikuru, Tyler, and I. Now let's get back out there."

Fifteen minutes later, in a women's clothing store

"Mrs. Suzumiya what are we do here I am pretty sure we won't find anything weird." Tyler stated while following Haruhi and Mikuru, who was being pretty much pulled behind by Haruhi, thorough the store. Although he looked pretty much neutral to this event and the happenings.

"Silly we are here to look for new outfits for Mikuru to wear." Haruhi stated with a smile on her face before continuing, "And Kyon wasn't going to be any fun to bring here to judge the outfits. Besides I thought all guys liked to see girls wearing semi-sexy to sexy outfits?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks stating, "Normally yes, but only if they are willing to. That is just my opinion though."

Haruhi not listening to Tyler kept walking to the back the store to find what she was looking for. She stated, "Well I am sure that Mikuru is willing to pose for you in these outfits. Right Mikuru?" Haruhi stood Mikuru up, turned her around, and gave her breasts a quick squeeze in front of Tyler. Mikuru looked at Tyler for some form of support. Both girls looked at him for support.

"I admit defeat, lead on Mrs. Suzumiya." Tyler stated with a faked sad look. Haruhi smiled and lead the group onwards.

Four o'clock in the afternoon, aboveground metro station

"So did you guys find anything on your walk?" Haruhi inquired with a smile.

"No we didn't find anything Haruhi." Kyon stated with a bored expression.

"Ok then we are dismissed for the day. Tyler I wish to speak with you. Could you stay behind for a moment?" Haruhi asked Tyler.

"Oh now you are in trouble." Kyon stated before leaving. The rest of the group shortly followed afterwards.

**Writer's notice**

**I am sorry I can't say Author's Note. So did you people like my characters that were added in. I thought also a little love can go a long way. Now as for this chapter, I am truly sorry it was a little slow but I was mad because I, the writer, had to do an introduction chapter. The ranks also may be a little mixed up, but I thought it would be funny, different area different rank order. As for where they came from it was a hard thing to describe so I went with a different dimension and I also made it nearly three thousand years more advance. To the point of superpowers of our mind being real, and the war torn bit was a drastic measure I added in to help explain the probes Next Chapter more people, more action, and more humorous content as well as more explaination. I promise all of that. Next time **_**Haruhi Suzumiya: SOS Brigade's Greatest Actor**_**Conversations and Confrontations, and review please this is only the first chapter and the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conversations and Confrontations**

**In this chapter the love begins, and there some action. I like surprises I hope you do as well Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. As promised more action, characters, and more information. Also I will reveal some distrustive characters, and some arguments. Side note I do not own the matrix style moves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya series, or the adjacent character. I only own the story and my characters.**

"What is Mrs. Suzumiya, did I do something wrong?" Tyler asked with a little concern for being discovered as an agent to her.

"Well I just want to know one thing." Haruhi stated looking away from him, and fearing his answer.

"What is that Haruhi?" He asked becoming increasingly worried. He was almost to the point of sweat worrying.

"What I wanted to know is do you . . . like me?" She asked with a small blush touching her cheeks.

He face-palmed mentally for worrying so hard and nearly fainted at the question. Once he regained his composure Tyler replied, "Well . . . um . . . that was not what I expected form you. You are always so happy and excited, no matter what is thrown at you, and well a fun person to be around. So yes I do."

"No I am sorry. I meant . . . meant like, like me." She said in a shy, meager voice, and taking a seat on a nearby park bench.

"Oh you mean that. What is your take first? Do you like, like me." Tyler asked seating down next to Haruhi on a park bench.

"When I saw you at the school grounds on my way to the clubroom. I thought you had a mystery for me. When I away for a second time you were gone and I looked around the crowd for you. I could not find you. So you were the mystery. But I wanted to find because . . . because." Haruhi said before breaking down in tears.

"Why did you want to find me?" He asked her pulling Haruhi in closer to try to cheer her up. The hugs worked, and her cries slowed down to a sob.

Haruhi continued, looking up into his eyes, "Because I love you and never want to leave you side."

Tyler looked a little surprised at the comment. For once he didn't know what to do. His orders were crystal clear to talk to her, but they didn't say anything about dating. He replied, "Haruhi Suzumiya I have two questions for you. First what is your class schedule? And second, do you want to be my girlfriend? Because I would love it if you were."

Her expression turned from sadness to pure happiness as she hugged him. She said, "Of course I will be. Thank you, thank you. I can get you my schedule by tomorrow."

"Good because I hope we can catch a movie tomorrow as a date. Along with dinner as well." He asked/replied to her hugging her back.

"Of course where should we meet?" Haruhi asked him.

"How about my place I can cook the meal, and say be there at five thirty?" He replied with smile on his face.

"See you then!" she replied with a smile. Jumping up off the bench Tyler handed her pieces of paper with his address and telephone number on it. They went their separate ways for the night.

With Tyler (Conit) at the rented house with the other agents

"Conit you broke the orders by asking her out." Nolt Buler (Nate Zimmerman) said for the fifth time that night. He is a small, lightly tanned, brown hair, blue eyed man.

"Quiet Nolt nobody wants to hear it. We know our orders, and they say for Conit to mingle with her while you observe from the sidelines." Versa Hins (Veronica Mada) said in complete hatred of the rule thumper. 'Or is he a rule humper,' She thought. Versa is a tall, black hair, green eyed woman with no tan. She continued, "And you know what happens to traitors. So don't try anything funny."

Daniel Bolt (Alexander Ceal) is a large buff man with a deep tan, and brown hair and eyes. Daniel is, without a doubt, the tallest of the group at six foot five. He states, "You know what Nolt? I think you're a little jealous of Conit. When was the last time you had a girlfriend or a girl friend. And the two seating at the table do not count for they are comrades."

"Thank you Daniel." Bethany Foris (Ashley Stone) said. She is the smallest of the group standing at five foot six. She has blonde hair, a small natural tan, and green eyes.

"Fine, but if he screws things up I kill him and Haruhi Suzumiya. Dinner was wonderful. Now excuse me I have reports to write." Nate said before storming off.

"If his father wasn't a council member and one of our higher ups he would have been dead three times." Versa stated with pure resentment.

"Versa you must remain calm or you will overload your powers again."Bethany stated.

"I don't want that to happen I still have my scare from that episode." Daniel said ready to duck under the table.

The rest of the night went eventless as to prove the point of calmness.

Meanwhile with Haruhi

"Why did he hesitate so much to my question?" She asked herself while lying on her bed still wearing her clothes form that day. This is a yellow blouse with a denim skirt, and white socks. She stayed there until she was called down for dinner, to which she got up lazily to attend and eat.

When she sat down her aunt asked her, "Is everything ok darling?"

Haruhi replied, with a smile, "Everything is just fine. I am just a little confused about something."

"What is it that you confused about? I can probably help you." The aunt asked worried.

"Well I met this boy at school yesterday and well I asked him today if he liked, no loved, me and he hesitated to answer my question." Haruhi said while looking down at her plate. After that she looked up and asked,"What does that mean?"

"Well that could mean two things. One he could have thought about it for a minute. Or two, he is scared of you. All depends on what he said afterwards. So what did he say?" She asked being a little nosey.

"He said that he loved me and asked me out to movie tomorrow and dinner at his place." Haruhi said with a huge smile on her face that would frighten most people.

"Haruhi darling that is wonderful I want to meet him. Tell me everything you know about him. To see you with a boyfriend this early in the school is good hope for you." The thirty five year old aunt said with joy and happiness.

For the rest of dinner Haruhi and her aunt talked about Tyler and the next day.

Sunday, the rented house, 5:30 pm

Haruhi rang the doorbell to the house. Her aunt was standing right behind her. Over the speaker a voice said/asked, "Hello. What do you want?"

Haruhi answers, "I am Haruhi Suzumiya here to eat dinner with Tyler Ensis. My aunt, Ákì Suzumiya, is here with me as well."

The voice replied, "Someone will be there in a moment to get you." Not a second after the voice ended his statement the door opened up to three story house.

"Hello and welcome. Please do come in Tyler is in kitchen right now, but my name is Ashley Stone." Ashley said with a smile on her face. She continued, "You must Haruhi. Tyler told what happened."

"Yea that is me. This is my aunt Ákì. I hope you don't mind, but she is joining for dinner."

As Ashley led them to the dining room she replies, "It is ok Nate won't be joining us tonight."

Ákì asks, "How many people are staying here?"

As the three women sat down Ashley replies, "Five but we all have our own rooms because of work issues. And we are also foreign exchange students. For example I am from Los Angeles, California."

"And I am from the northern mountainous parts of Italy near the Switzerland border." A new voice said from behind the trio. "I am sorry. I am Veronica Mada, a friend of Tyler."

"Oi that may be but I am his best friend. The name is Alexander Cael and I am from eastern Russia." Daniel exclaimed as he walked in.

"Oh my, this is such diverse household. How do you stand each other for so long?" Ákì asked the assembled group.

"Training and patience, and good choosing the company's part." Veronica replied with a smile.

"Dinner is served everyone. I made a homeland dish. As well as desert, and it is quite a treat." Tyler said carrying in the plates of food.

Haruhi said, with pure happiness and excitement, jumping up and running over to Tyler to hug him, "I missed you so much Tyler!" She hugged him after the food was set down on the table.

"Hey Haruhi I missed you too. I am glad you could make it." He replied hugging her back.

"I can't wait for the movie. But first let's eat." She said with a smile.

"So Alexander you said you were from eastern Russia. Where did you learn English and such beautiful manners?" Ákì asked after taking a bite of the steak.

After finishing his rather large bite of mashed potatoes stated, "At the University of Moscow. The class was needed to be a foreign exchange student."

Veronica stated after setting down her cup, "And we all are happy about that. I can only imagine what he would be like without it. No I do not a demonstration Alexander."

"You know what I need to cook one day to show true Russian hospitality." He retorted with a smirk.

"Anyway Ákì are your steak? I didn't know how Haruhi and yourself liked it so I made every steak medium rare. Except for Alexander's, his is well done." Tyler stated with a smile. Hoping for a good response.

"It is good. We usually don't eat steak." Ákì replied politely.

Ashley stated bluntly, "Did anyone else hear that." She turned around to see Nolt in the doorway.

Nolt said, "I am for bothering your peaceful night, but we have a small problem. Name is Nate Zimmerman by the way ma'am. I am from Northern Germany. Anyway Alexander, Ashley the problem is on screen."

"If you two would excuse us," Ashley said as Alexander and she ran out of the following Nate to the security/communication room.

Tyler stated alter finishing his meal, "Haruhi whenever you are ready. We will head out."

By the time Tyler and Haruhi got out the door it was six that it is an hour's bike ride to the movie theater. They rode on a blue Tandem bicycle. With Tyler in front and Haruhi on the back. The ride was a peaceful bike ride, little bits of conversation, and soft pedaling. They got the movie theater with time to spare, so the couple got in line at the snack counter. Haruhi and Tyler are fifth or sixth in line and the person in front couldn't decide on a snack. Haruhi stated, "What an idiot! He can't decide on popcorn size." She crossed her arms after her comment.

Tyler chuckled at this notion and statement. He whispered towards Haruhi, "That or he doesn't see that he is trying to lower the price of the large popcorn." Right after that statement was made the man in the front of the line drew a gun from a hidden jacket holster.

The crazed gunman shouted, as other people drew out guns from various pockets and bags, "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! SLOWLY NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!" Everyone started down to their knees then slowly put hands behind their heads. Even the cashier, a girl no older than sixteen, was pulled over the counter by the first gunman. One by one you could hear the civilians being cuffed by packaging ties then being thrown to the ground. Tyler saw a young girl, probably nine or ten, crying uncontrollably from the events. Tyler whispered to Haruhi, "Stay down things are about to get ugly." Tyler then felt the cold sensation of a gun barrel being put to back of his neck.

The woman holding the gun ordered, "On your feet NOW!" Tyler keeping his hands behind his head slowly stood up. She yelled at the leader, "Hey I got a hero here. He was going to try something."

"Vema, you know what we do to wannabe heroes. And this is a good example for the rest of you." He stated addressing the crowd.

Tyler moved faster than the woman could pull the trigger. He grabbed the gun aimed it at some support the gunman had and took them down - not death - as the blonde woman pulled the trigger. Tyler turned the gun on the woman holding it by breaking her arms and shooting her knees. Tyler threw the gun to the side and stated, "You think you're so powerful, but in reality you're a disowned child who was the least favorite of your parents. So you had to get support to do a massacre in a movie theater. How about you face me in hand to hand combat?"

He replied, "How about this you die now!" The gunman started firing his Mac11 submachine gun at Tyler. Tyler dodged one wave of bullets then another and another. Until he was in front of the gunman. Grabbing the overheating gun, and throwing it to the side he started the close range fight.

"Stay still you slippery hijacker." He yelled as he threw a punch.

"HA. Is that best insult you can come up with." Tyler stated before grabbing and throwing the gunman across the room into a support beam.

He got up ran at Tyler with pure hatred in his eyes. Once again Tyler dodged the punch. He grabbed the gunman's arm and gave it a sharp twist to break the elbow. Throwing the man against the backside of the couch he went to the ground in pain before getting back up just in time to receive a swift kick to the head knocking him out cold, and on his back.

"Hands were we can see them!" A police officer shouted as a squad of police men and women poured into the room.

Tyler raised his hands in the 'I surrender' position. He was cuffed and thrown to the floor with a boot on his back. Until some civilian eye witnesses told the officers that he was the one protecting them not holding them hostage. Tyler was then uncuffed and brought back up to his feet. The movie theater owner came up to Tyler and stated, "Son I want to thank you personally by giving you free movie pass for the next time you come here, and it's good for another person to come with you." He was shaking Tyler's hand. He continued, "This would have ruined my business."

Three hours later, in front of Haruhi's house

"I am sorry for what happened tonight. I should have seen it coming, especially when Nate, a security nut, interrupted dinner and asked for Alexander and Ashley." Tyler stated while hugging Haruhi and looking into her eyes lovingly.

She replied, hugging him back not wanting to let go, "it's okay, but how did you move that fast again? To dodge that many bullets for any human alive." Being excited from the movie and watching him take down all of those people, she was stilled wired.

"One day I will explain all of these happenings to you, but for now you need your rest for tomorrow." Tyler replied leaning in closer to her face.

They were about to kiss when Ákì opened the door to the house scaring before people. She stated, "Aww how cute, but not on the first date."

"Auntie you are being no fun. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Tyler!" Haruhi stated with a smile. Kissing Tyler on the cheek before running inside.

"Have a good night's sleep it looks like you are going to need it now." Ákì said before gently shutting the door leaving Tyler stunned on the doorstep.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little predictable and sappy. I thought Haruhi having a little love interest with someone else besides Kyon would be interesting. Next chapter is even sadder than this one, but di not fear I redeem myself in that chapter as well. The chapter will show a traitor within the group. Can you figure out who the traitor is? Leave a review as to who think that it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Distress of the kind sir**

**This chapter is a sad toned. But it shows the events after the kiss. Not all are nice. More time for the club is here and in Chapter 7 (I don't really like them). The time has time to test the loyalty of Haruhi towards Tyler. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I only own my characters, their background history, and their skills (to a point).**

Haruhi looked out the window of her classroom bored as ever. 'Kyon is actually paying attention to the teacher, and Tyler hadn't shown up for school yet.' Haruhi thought still looking for Tyler to arrive. After class dismissed for lunch she headed for the clubroom to eat when her phone went off with a text message. It read;

_Haruhi_

_Sorry I couldn't make it Today. On the bike Ride home I fell And broke my leg._

_Other bad news Is that The chain had cOme undone and cut my left knee fRom the back._

_I am really sad I could not make it today. But do not tHrEat the doctors said that I may return in two days._

_I miss you. If you wish to visit me I am at the hospitaL on Kíkén Street ten miles from your house._

_Our love is as sweet as a freshly baked Pie._

_Yours in love,_

_Tyler Ensis_

Haruhi ran to the clubroom, and as she ran there she started to cry. Haruhi got to the clubroom and sunk to floor next to the door, not even noticing Yuki sitting in her usual chair reading. Yuki stopped reading and walked over to the door and left the room knowing Haruhi wanted to be alone. Haruhi skipped the rest of that day's classes and just waited the day out in clubroom crying. When the school day was over Haruhi pretty much ran off towards the hospital blowing past Kyon, Mikuru, and Yuki. All three were on their way to the clubroom. When Mikuru and Kyon got there Yuki said, in her short monochromatic voice, "Haruhi has received horrible news about Tyler."

"What is it about I hope you know." Kyon said a little worried.

"I only got a picture of the message, here it is." Yuki replied throwing the message up on the computer screen.

"It looks like there is a coded message in it" Itsuki said scaring Mikuru and Kyon.

"Yes it does have a hidden message," Yuki replied.

"Well what is it then." Kyon said annoyed at the pair.

"It looks like the message is the capital letters. Let's see," Itsuki stated staring at the message.

Itsuki wrote down all of the capped letters;

_HSITORIAOITORIIBHEIIILKSP_

He then states, "Now take out the necessary capitals and add a space."

_TRAITOR HELP_

"He's asking for our help." Mikuru asked.

"Seems to be that way Mrs. Asahina." Itsuki said

"Let's hurry she could be running into a trap" Kyon said starting for, but was quickly stopped by Yuki.

"No she must face this with no help." She states stopping Kyon dead in his tracks.

"Besides Kyon there is no hospital on that hazard street." Itsuki said in calm voice.

With Haruhi, a few minutes after the conversation in clubroom

Haruhi gets to Kíkén Street and looks for the hospital. She ran down the sidewalk not paying any mind to her surroundings till she tripped over something. Looked back at what had tripped her and saw Tyler lying there barely conscious. She said with tears in her eyes and smile on her face, "Tyler. Why are you out here and not in the hospital?"

"Haruhi the message," he states in a weak voice.

"Yes I got your message." She said hugging him.

"No. Speed . . . call . . . two. Use this." He said before passing. Haruhi looked at the strangely shaped cell phone and quickly called the number by holding it down.

Someone picked up on the other line and said, "Hello Alexander speaking."

Haruhi states in a urgent tone of voice, "Alexander help Tyler is badly injured. We're on Kíkén Street. Hurry he has been losing blood!"

"Mrs. Suzumiya I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move him, and keep pressure on the wound." Alexander replies before hanging up.

Haruhi went down to Tyler and started to put pressure on the knee wound. Still crying she said, "Come on Tyler. Please don't die on me. I love you too much to let you die. Please don't die." When she finished her statement she heard car screeching along the ground. Haruhi continued, "Come on stay with me Tyler. Please. I love you too much to have you die on me now. A few more moments please stay with me, please. I love you!" When she finished with this statement she was being pushed out of the way by someone. She tried to get back to Tyler's side, but another person stopped her by stepping in front of her and hugging her letting her calm down asking/stating;

"Mrs. Suzumiya please clam down he is going to be fine. Let Alexander do his job. Hush now little one there is need to threat he will be fine."

Haruhi looked up to see who comforting her. It was Veronica Mada the other Italian of the group. Veronica continued, "Hush now little one he will be fine. Alexander has medical training. You were smart to call him and not one of the others. Including me and that was a smart call."

"He told me to dial Alexander. That was before he passed out." Haruhi said still crying not as much before.

Surprised at this Veronica asked, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yea he said 'the message' I thought I knew what he meant, but he might have meant something else." Haruhi replied while breaking off from the hug sitting down on the sidewalk. She is crying just a little now.

Veronica sat down beside Haruhi and asked, "What message? This is important Haruhi. What message was he talking about?"

"I don't know, but he had sent me a message earlier today," Haruhi said getting out her phone to show Veronica the message.

Veronica read the message gasped saying under her breath, "This was no accident, and it was an attack."

Alexander walked over and states, "I did what I could. He lost about a two and half pints of blood slowly though. It didn't kill him instantly, but if he had lost anymore he would be better off dead. The pain would have tremendous. As for his broken leg it should be better in an hour. Nothing bigger than a small break in the kneecap and minor cuts on his back from the crash and burn. Veronica what is wrong you look like he just died." Veronica got and whispered in his ear the message.

"We have to get back to house immediately, and bring Mrs. Suzumiya with us. Right now it is too dangerous for us to be out. Hurry into the car." Alexander exclaimed as he got Tyler up off the ground was running for the car.

Two hours later, the rental house, Tyler's room

Tyler sat up quickly taking in his surroundings and noticed that he been moved from he was attacked to the rented bedroom. He saw Haruhi in a chair across the room fast asleep. He went for his communicator on the nightstand, but couldn't do to the straps either down or up his legs.

– Left is being held down and right is being suspended –

He laid back down thinking, 'I can't move, at least Haruhi is ok. I don't know what I would have done if she got injured in my attempt to keep her safe. She ran for me. Not away she is truly in love with me. I must find the traitor again and give her a piece of my mind. Or of my fist to her head.'

Haruhi stirred and saw that Tyler was awake. She walked over to him and asked him, "Are you ok Tyler. You were heavily injured."

"As long as you are okay, I'm okay. As it stands when I was hurt I could only think of you, and how I would miss you if I died right there." He said raspy voice, "Where is Alexander or Nate I have to tell them something important."

"I don't want to leave your side not now and not ever." Haruhi said hugging Tyler. She was worried about and still wearing her school uniform.

"Could you at least you call down the hall for Nate he usually never leaves his room." He asked pleadingly

"Ok, but I am going to leave this room." She replied jumping up and ran to the door. Once she had her head out the door she yelled, "Nate come here quickly!"

Hearing this Nate run out of his room, where he was working on a special project, and down the hall to Tyler's room. He got in room and asked, "\What is it Mrs. Suzumiya?"

"Idiot I called for you. I may be lying down but don't count me out yet." Tyler states with a smile.

"Sorry sir, what is it that you needed?" He stated giving salute before relaxing.

"First off how about a glass of water and second the name of the traitor who attacked me in streets." Tyler replied with a raspy voice.

"Yes sir I will be right back." Nate states before going to fetch the glass of water.

"I am glad to someone is up so they may tell my name, but I can't have you doing just that Tyler." A voice stated after the door was shut and the footsteps had faded.

"You're the traitor!" Haruhi gasped out. All Tyler could do was look intently at his assailant.

**Look, I know that I did not reveal the traitor's name here buy I needed a cliffhanger but do not fear I have not forgotten about the other club members. I wanted to so the love between Haruhi and my OC Conit Fiset (Tyler Ensis). There will be Kyon beatings later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Retributions and Revelations**

**This chapter reveals who the traitor is, and shows more history of Conit and Alexander. And for all of you who said Versa Hins (Veronica Mada) SHAME ON YOU! Her inspiration would have KILLED me. I want to live to see my eighteenth birthday. Those who said Nate (Nolt) hahahaha I got you. Yea he said he would kill him if he fucked up but think of this way it was a promise of a friend not a threat of the enemy. I am sorry, but this chapter is a tad slow. Next chapter the other club members come back in to the story. And now the big reveal: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the items and people of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I own MY OCs' history, knowledge, not completing the weapons.**

Bethany states, "Yes me. It is shame both of you are good people. Haruhi, you know nothing of our true workings. And Conit or should I say Tyler, you are a fool thinking you would be able to tell anyone of the 'accident' you had last night." She broke out into a small laugh.

"Why Bethany, why betray your friends and allies?" Tyler asked her. Haruhi just stood by Tyler stunned at the revelations.

'Because your empire is no more than few squads remain, and civilian patrols, and the council is going insane. I was promised a whole brigade to command if I took you down and triple what I am being paid now. Conit you are a fool thinking I wouldn't betray you and this pathetic squad." She replies with her victory smile on a smug face. Raising her gun to bear down on Conit. But he had already closed his eyes.

A gunshot rang out, and Tyler thought, 'I am going to die here.' Then he realized that the gunshot didn't come from a Bethany's Walter, but his Colt .45 snub nose revolver. He reopened his eyes as another gunshot rang and saw blood spurt from Bethany's chest. She looked surprised, and tried to aim for him. But another round caught her in shoulder and then in the neck just below the jugular. Bethany went to the ground as another three rounds hit her in the lower torso. He looked over at Haruhi and whispered to her, "Haruhi you, you just saved me. Thank you so much Haruhi." At the same instant as Haruhi got on her knees, after dropping the gun and started crying, Nate walked into room. Only to see a shot up agent, Tyler looking stunned, and Haruhi on her knees crying.

"What the hell happened," Nate asked with a frown on his face trying to make sense of the situation.

Tyler was the one to speak up, "Haruhi protected me against the traitor. Bethany has been feeding agent location to the enemy for quite some time. And was about to be a defective." Quickly taking a sip of the glass of water that was handed to him while talking. Haruhi stood up walked over to Tyler and started to hug him for comfort. Nate took the glass so Tyler could be more help in comforting Haruhi out of her sadness. She eventually calmed down enough to say something. By this time Nate drug the body from the room and shut the door.

Haruhi asked, "Tyler, do ever forget the first time you kill somebody?" tears still welled in her eyes.

He replies, "yes and no. I still remember the first person I killed, but is quite a story."

"Tell it to me it might calm me down." Haruhi ordered with a smile.

"It starts off when this squad was a part of a cadet company." He starts

Three and a half years ago – yes story time, good background intel and bolded italic words are present day talk-

Fifteen year old Cadet first class (CFC) Conit Fiset stood at attention for what seemed like hours as he waited for his squad's first actual assignment. He thought excitedly, 'a real mission, no trainers, refs, or drill sergeants to scream at me if I screw things up. This is where my squad will earn their name.'

The commanding officer (CO) of the base, a stout major, handed him a piece of paper and then dismissed him. Once Conit was outside he looked at his paper, and was deeply disappointed when he saw it was a simple defense mission of an evacuation site for civilians. He continued reading and got happier as he read.

_Your squad is to take out a ground-to-air missile site twenty miles from the actual evac site. Destroy these missiles and leave the area immediately a chopper by call-sign tailwing bravo will meet you. Grab any and all intelligence you can get. Below are code words needed for evac. And squad's call-sign every member must follow order of call sign for orders._

CFC Conit then ran to his squad's barracks too tell them what to get for the mission, their roles and the call-signs of everyone.

Haitan air space 0000 hours (midnight) inside a carrier aircraft

"Ok, squad we are going to perform a HALO jump or High Altitude Low Opening jump. This mission is of high importance, and a stealth operation up to the point we blow up the missiles, but by then though we will be halfway to the evac site. Remember your roles and call-signs. No do-over here it is do or die trying to save hundreds of civilians in the capital city of Haitan. Now who are we!" CFC Conit exclaimed.

"Shadow squad, as silent as the night air, and as deadly as it is cold" everyone said. They were dressed in all black, from head to toe.

"One minute to drop zone." The pilot said.

"Parachutes will deploy automatically, or a warning will come on your visor and you will have to pull the emergency cord. Remember to keep up with partners in air till parachutes deploy separate from that point." Conit before walked to jump ramp to open.

The green light flashed on and the first two out were Lupus (Daniel Bolt) and Feles (Hes Mata) followed by Vulpus (Peter Dosan) and Flos (Versa Hins) then Aquila (CFC Conit) and Silent Peace, a sniper who was ordered to go with them.

"_**Hurry up and get to the case." Haurhi Said impatiently.**_

"_**Fine, you no fun, but I warn you this part gets a little violent." Tyler states before continuing.**_

Lupus and Aquila had entered the base without a guard to stop. That was until they ran into a kid no older than twelve years old. The trio just stared at each other. Lupus finally raised his rifle and shot the kid with a suppressed round. The kid was quickly hidden behind the nearest building. The duo continued to their objective, which was to sabotage a couple anti-air guns. When they were heading out for evac, when a soldier stepped out of what appeared to be the lavatories. Aquila took out his knife while crouching he slid up behind the enemy, and when close enough. Aquila jumped him, by stabbing him in the side of the neck and putting his gloved hand over his mouth at the same time. When the enemy finally lay on the ground dead Aquila got his first good at the enemy. It was a boy no older than nine years of age, a new cadet in the enemy's army.

When they made it to the evac site they were the first group there. By 0300 hours everyone minus Feles, died because of parachute failure, and Vulpus, landed in the middle of an enemy patrol and was shot, was at the evac site, celebrations were going on in chopper. Except for Aquila he was more depressed than he had ever been, even thorough the training, so he just stared off into space not wanting to party. When the group got back to home base Aquila went to be debriefed and to report to the CO. When he finally got back to bed it was two hours till breakfast, but he couldn't sleep because of what happened that night.

Present day

"Nor would I ever forget that event for as long as I have lived." Tyler states with a depressed tone to his voice and a sad look plastered on his face.

"I . . . I never knew. How can you suppress the memory?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple I met you Haruhi. I fell in love. You may start calling me Conit, but not in public I still have many enemies to fight." He replies with smile towards.

"I still love you no matter what I have to call you!" Haruhi exclaimed as she hugged him once again.

The door open up and in walked Haruhi's aunt. Ákì states, "It is good to see your doing ok Tyler. So what have you told my niece? I hope nothing to bad."

He replies, with a serious tone, "Nothing, but the truth, and a small tale of my own." Ákì laughs at this, but he continued and now it is your turn for truth."

Ákì looks back at him, and asks, "Oh you are completely serious about this?"

"Yes ma'am now here is the truth. My true name is Conit Fiset, and I, and this squad are from the Nyenal planets. We have been at war with a group called the Spinas core. They are not from the same set of planets; they are from Speina planetary system alliance, or SPSA. Now that you know this you will be watched as so you can't tell anyone that. And I have one question for the both of you. Knowing this and the facts, may Haruhi join my squad for the rest of the time we are here? And please be honest."

"I will join you in this squad!" Haruhi squealed with delight hugging Conit.

"Yes Ákì she will have her own living quarters seeing as though I am down a member." He says answering her mental question.

"Please auntie." Haruhi asks pleadingly with cute pout and puppy dog like eyes. Looking at her aunt and still hugging Tyler

**Okay now that is done. Honestly I have to say that this was the most fun chapter to write and reread. Oh before I log off I will say that I am sure if Haruhi is living with her aunt or not but I thought it would help with of the later stuff as for the love. And asking permission for joining the squad can be trace back a ways as for asking the father permission to marry his sole daughter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Answers and Plans**

**This is the last published chapter of this story (MAYBE). This is the story of the Agenzia series, Favorite me as an author to follow the series and Chean fries and/or Conit Fiset.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Haruhi Suzumiya series, I own my OCs and the story.**

"Well I guess we could possibly work something out for her to stay. But what did you mean by 'for the rest of the time that we are here'?" Ákì stated with a smile on her face.

Hearing this, and ingoring the second part, Haruhi jumped up and ran over to her aunt, who was standing at the foot of the bed, and gave a hug so tight that you might think that Ákì was having the life squeezed out of her. Haruhi let go after about a minute. Versa Hins walked in through the doorway as soon as Haruhi stopped hugging her aunt. She asked, "Is everything ok I heard a shrill of excitement from downstairs?"

Tyler replied with a smile on his face, "Yes everything is fine, but I need you to take Haruhi to her house so she can pick up the stuff she needs to stay with us. Please."

"Yes sir. I get it done. Come on Haruhi you have to show me the way to your house." Versa said after snapping off a salute. With that Haruhi and Versa left the room.

Ákì said with a smirk, "you know what? You never answered my question."

Tyler stated in a calm voice, "Because of a betrayal of squad mate represents a relocation order from command. Haruhi must stay here with you. Unless I can at the very least train her to cadet first class level items. And still it is going to depend on what command says."

Ákì states, "Oh. But how bad could that be. For the training?"

"Pretty bad, it took me almost three months to learn the physical aspects. Not to mention the mental and elemental training." Tyler replied.

Five days later, backyard of the rented house

"Come on Haruhi! You must complete all physical tests before we can even start on the basics of the elemental training." Versa exclaimed while keeping up a steady march around Haruhi watching try to complete the second test of that day.

From inside the house Conit and Daniel watched over the training. "You know she is trying her best so she can be on this team." Daniel commented not even looking at Conit.

"I know, but I am afraid of what command will say. She is coming along quite well on the training. But we must remember that she is the second human to join our ranks. The last one died fifteen years on a pod retrieval mission." Conit replied while turning and walking towards the door.

"Yes, but he wasn't trained by Versa Hins." Daniel said turning towards Conit continuing, "And I think it would be a bad idea if you went out there to observe."

"You know that you're right, but command wants me to observe Haruhi while she trains, to make sure she progresses." Conit stated just holding on to the doorknob. "But nowadays I am no longer sure about anything. All of the lost because the traitor. Daniel, we are a command squad. You and I were up for promotion. Now command is going to question us and never promote us. But I am positive that we still will get promoted. Command finds us to valuable to restrict and destroy. Daniel we, the squad, as a whole must not forget who we are fighting. But I am afraid that we will get moved." He continued, turning away from the door and headed towards the communication room.

Over the intercom, Nolt states, "Sir the rest of the SOS Brigade is here to see Mrs. Suzuyima. An annoying male voice stated something about an activity that was planned for today."

"Tell them I will be there in moment to let them in." Conit replied mad that somehow someone tracked him or one of his squad mates here to their safe haven, their base. When he got to the front door Conit took a breath before opening the door and asking, "Kyon, what the hell do you want now?"

Kyon stated relatively surprised, "now is that anyway to guests and friends."

"Kyon as far as YOU are concerned. If MY Command did not see YOU as important, I would have killed you the first day I met you. Now then Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki would you three like to step inside."

Kyon exclaimed, as the other three walked past him into the house, "Hey! what about me Tyler?"

"Meh ok you can come in as well. ' Tyler replied to him with a twitching eyebrow.

After the door was shut Itsuki asked, "So how is Miss Suzuyima doing today?"

"Come see for yourselves. I am sure she would love a break for the physical tests. I am also sure that Versa Hins could use something to drink." Conit replied.

When then group, minus Alexander, reach the backdoor Conit stuck his head out the door and stated, "Versa, Hurahi come on take a break. Haruhi has guests here."

"Okay Sir. Haruhi let's take a break from this wave of training." Versa said to both people now standing in backyard.

Haruhi fell to the ground in a exhausted heap, before weary getting up to a sitting position catching her breath. The heat and constant excersing had left her tired, but with small satisfaction of being stronger. She got to her feet very slowly as Conit made his way to her and Versa had made her way to the door and inside. When he reached her she leaned heavily on him because she was so tired. "You know are working too hard. You must remember we come from a place where the atmosphere has thinner air. So we can train heavier and longer before breaking down. Just try Versa when you need a break she will let you take a breath." Conit tried to make her feel better by saying this, and carrying her bridal style inside the house. All she could do is rest her head on his shoulder. Once inside, he gently, as if she was made of glass, set her down on a chair at the table where all her friends were. He stayed next to her so she could continue to keep her head on his shoulder.

Itsuki asked out of concern, "Miss Suzumiya are you ok?"

She replies in a raspy voice, "I have… been better… Itsuki… and you."

"Here you go ma'am. Drink up." Haruhi looked up to see who was handing her the glass of water and saw that it was Nolt who had handed her the glass of water before walking off. She drank it with extreme vigor.

"So my friends why are you here today it is Saturday after all." Haruhi stated after finishing off the glass of water.

"Um we were going to look for your 'unnatural happenings.'" Kyon replied.

Haruhi relies in calm voice, "Well the only unnatural people in this town are sitting at this table. An esper, an alien who may I add is no more of an data entity, and a time traveler. I need no longer look for them. For they, but minus their enemies are in front of me."

To say everyone was shocked would be an over statement Yuki and Conit were the only two whom were not surprised.

"…" the other three remained silent for the next few minutes. Too have information they successfully hid for a year so easily found out. The mass of the fear was from now the world now collapsing in front of them.

"Don't worry I also have complete control over my mental abilities of controlling this world. Or at least what I can create and destroy in it." She stated answering their silent demises.

"Now that cat is out of the bag. On to the next one," Conit stated before pulling a gun out and pointed it at Kyon's head.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mikuru exclaimed now scared out her mind. Kyon could only cross his eyes looking at the gun with a worried look on his face not able to react to it.

"Carrying out an order from my command, they only saw him as important as long as Haruhi remained untrained with her powers. The powers, of which each of the three that sit beside you now, have different opinions about, but they will never understand the power she has. She is trained and with her powers are under control and her training continues to intensify the powers abilities."

"You can't be serious about would you kill him!" Mikuru exclaimed wanting to hurt Conit, but she knows the bullet would hit her first then Kyon.

"But I am. You see he is the key to the war isn't that Kyon? You have been bribed by the enemy of mine. Quite a large sum, close to thirty million yen and a slave wife correct is that close or dead on." Conit states barely pulling the trigger having the hammer lock halfway back.

"Dead on, but they did teach me one trick and that was . . . This" Kyon stated bringing Conit and himself into the mindscape battlefield.

"Hahahaha, you now have a smaller chance of winning here than you did out in the real world. Hit me with your best shot." Conit stated.

Kyon let a energy blast from his hands fly towards Conti. Who had massive shields and they took the majority of the blast. Conit stood up then at the near speed of light movement. He then hit Kyon into the air transmitted above him then he hit Kyon with an overpowered energy blast, sent both of back to the real world. At which time Conit pulled the trigger on the Desert Eagle pointed at Kyon's head spreading his blood across the wall behind.

Conit then asked in a solemn voice, "Anyone want to join him?"

**How was the story? Please a review. Not all of the stories I write will end in this style. The mystery is how it is finished on the note of a question or a death. Enjoy the stories you read. Please review, and favorite towards me**


End file.
